Title III Program
Intro [1]Part A of Title lll, also known as English language acquisition, Language Enhancement, and Academic Achievement Act. Title lll is part of the federal No Child Left Behind Act of 2001 created by George W. Bush Administration. The law is targeted to benefit limited english Proficient (LEP) children and immigrant youth. 'Purposes [2]For children who have limited english proficiency this law helps students develop the skills to be successful academically in english and meet the state academic requirements standards. For children with limited english proficiency to get more proficient in there other core classes and meet state requirements by building off of there strengthened english language skills. develop strong programs in state educational agencies, local educational agencies, and schools that can help limited english proficient students reach the goals of this law. To help strengthen these education programs and prepare the limited english proficient students so can eventually be successful in normal classes.. To keep these classes or support systems available for ELL students continually while they grow in there proficiency. Encourage parents and the community of the ELL students to participate in supporting these students. Use language instruction educational programs given by the states grants in the ELL classroom to help create students reach proficiency goals To hold the state's educational requirements accountable for local educational agencies and schools to get students increases in english proficient, and in core academics by # Showing improvements in students # Acceptable yearly progress for each student For teachers to have the ability to change some of the state method in ways to better there students and improve english proficiency and core academics.' [3]The Programs created to help LEP students are funded by the government with grant award money given to each state based on the number of EL and Immigrant students enrolled in the state. LEP students must reapply each year for the title III funds. Private schools are not eligible to receive title III funds yet EL and immigrant students that are enrolled in “not-for-profit” private schools can receive the title III services provided by public schools in their geographical jurisdiction. 'Historical Context' [4]Fairbairn, Shelley B., and Janna Fox. "Inclusive Achievement Testing for Linguistically and Culturally Diverse Test Takers: Essential Considerations for Test Developers and Decision Makers." Educational Measurement: Issues and Practice 28.1 (2009): 10,10-24. ERIC. Web. 22 Oct. 2011. ''[5]1960’s- Equal education opportunities were first discussed 1970- The federal office of Civil rights issued a memorandum saying “school district must take affirmative action to ensure that the native language minority students did not inhibit their participation in the educational system” 1974- the supreme court's decision in the Lau v. Nichols affermaed notion court argued “provides the same resource to LEP students as their English-speaking peers was denying them of obtaining an appropriate education.” Due to the decision of the Lau v. Nichols case congress passed the Equal Education Opportunity Act. This law gave equal rights for LEP (limited english proficiency) students. It also stated that a failure to give resources for students to overcome language differences was considered a denial of equal rights. 1990’s-educational equality resurfaced when cities and states across the nation experienced a large influx of immigrants. Between 1995-2005 numbers of immigrant children in grades K-12 rose more than 57%. The US has experienced exponential growth of the LEP student population beginning in the mid-1990’s. Between 1998 and 2008 LEP students rose from 2.03% to 53.25% in the total number of students enrolled in public schools. From 2008-2009 there were 5,346,673 identified LEP students which is 10% of total enrollment in public schools in the US. During the second half of the 20th century there cose a conflict of how to teach LEP students. One side argued students should be treated differently based on individual needs, yet the other side argued that differentiated instruction was failing because it was dividing cultural and linguistic subgroups of students. 1983 A Nation at Risk was published and educational programs shifted towards standards-based reform. Standard-Based Education reform is “designed to promote equality though universim, unifying education nationwide though high academic standards that must be met by all students” As student-Based education integrated into national policies such as Goals 200 and 1994 reauthorization of the Elementary and Secondary Education Act, the focus was more on educational outcomes rather than the educational methods. 1https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Title_III 2https://www2.ed.gov/policy/elsec/leg/esea02/pg40.html 3https://www.cde.ca.gov/sp/el/t3/title3faq.asp#FundingLEAs 4https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Title_III#cite_note-D-7 5https://web.archive.org/web/20131113145910/http://www.ncela.gwu.edu/